Days
by The Lovely Zee
Summary: As the days after she was turned dragged on she learned to become a new person, to learn a new life, to accept a new love. DRABBLE CHAPTERS After season 4 before 5.


Days.

**Summary: The days after her change were rough and demanding. Yet she learned the ways of her new life. Series of drabbles.**

**Disclaimer: TVD is not mine.**

_Day One: Feeding._

I shot straight up.

Every thing was crystal clear and sharply defined. It was almost as if my eyes were a pair of five thousand dollar camera lenses. I slowly turned my head around the room. I could catch the particles in the air surrounding us and it made me feel strangely dirty. There was dust fluttering off the books of the old Salvatore manor. I scrunched my nose and turned my head back.

The masculine body in front of me made me jump and fly across the sitting room to press my back against the wood door. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Oh lighten up Francis," He scolded. I scowled back at him.

"Damon-"

He waved me off. "Yeah, yeah whatever," He grumbled. "'I need my space' and all that shit. I came as a request from Stefan because he's a prick and won't do this himself."

My eyes widened and I let my death grip on the handle of the door go. It whimpered and fell to the ground with a clunk. Damon barely noticed.

"Are you starting to get a burning feeling in the back of your throat?" He said with a blank face. His feet inched towards me. "Like eating a hot pepper and feeling it go down past your trachea?"

I swallowed hard. "Yes," I said from in between my teeth. Damon smirked.

"Get changed. It's deer hunting time,"

[Page Break]

Since becoming a vampire only seven hours ago, I found myself to be more graceful. It wasn't that I was a klutz before; I just lacked the grace that I had now. My feet floated across the floor of the forest that was brimming with vegetation. Damon stormed ahead of me, clearly less graceful as he pushed and shoved branches out of the way.

He whipped around and motioned to the deer not a hundred yards from us. He moved closer to me and I felt his lips ghost across the shell of my ear. He was the same temperature as me now and my shivers ceased to exist when he brushed me.

"Now," He whispered. "What you want to do it be very quiet and slowly go towards it from behind. If it flinches you lunge so it doesn't get away, got me?"

I smacked his hand away from where he was holding my own. "I'm not a child, Damon," I whisper-yelled. "Stop talking me like one!"

"Technically you are," Damon growled. "Please try to do this on your own. I'd like to see you try." His blue eyes challenged me.

I huffed and raised my chin before standing and ghosting towards the deer. I was only a few steps away when I heard a crack under my feet. It snapped its head up, looked at me like I was a massive tractor trailer and then took off into the woods.

I threw myself at the animal and wrestled it to the ground. I felt the veins in my cheeks raise up and my sharp incisors lower from their hiding spot. I sank my teeth into the neck of the beast as the warm and sweet scent of its blood washed over me.

The deer kicked and bucked against me and I growled before sinking my teeth ever further into it and gulping the blood into my mouth. It gushed all over my chin and flooded my mouth. Finally, the deer twitched dead and lied still in my mouth as I drained it.

With a sigh, I pushed it off of my lap and onto the forest floor. The back of my hand came up to wipe my mouth. I stopped short when I saw the gooey crimson liquid all over my sleeve. I shrieked as I looked down and saw my blue sweater drenched in sticky red blood.

A low chuckle made me snap my head up to glare at the source. "Well you look peachy," Damon quipped with a wide grin.

I groaned and stood up while shaking my bloody hands. "Damon!" I yelled. "Help me!"

Damon rolled his eyes again and stalked over to me. His hands went to the buttons of my sweater. I jerked back instantly and looked into his eyes. He sighed before peeling the bloody garment off of my new pale skin.

"That," Damon breathed. "Is why you kill deer before you eat them. It's nice for them if they don't have to feel your teeth in them anyways."

I let out a gargle of frustration again. "I could have let it live!" I argued. "What about a human?"

Damon stopped short. He flinched slightly then whispered flatly. "You will not feed off of a human."

"Why not?"

Damon turned back to look me in the eyes. "It's not Stefan's choice of life," His voice was still a dead monotone.

I put my hands on my hips and scowled. "And what does what Stefan does have anything to do with me?"

Damon sighed heavily and let his eyelids droop slightly before catching my gaze again. "You chose him," He said. "If you chose me it'd be different."

With that, he turned away and sped back off to the house.


End file.
